koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toukiden Kiwami/Weapon Movesets
This page is for the weapons introduced in Toukiden Kiwami. For weapon movesets introduced in the previous game please see Toukiden: The Age of Demons/Weapon Movesets. Weapons :See also: Toukiden Kiwami/Weapons *'Spiked Club' - Crush *'Naginata' - Slash *'Rifle' - Thrust Movesets Spiked Club : , , : Slams club onto the ground and follows with two circular swings. The following swings vary with each chain. User can rotate their body in between attacks to adjust their aiming. : : Overhead swing to bash club in front. Hold to increase attack power and range. Maximum level bash pushes enemies away from the user. : + : Cancels enemy attacks within the club's range. User can move during stance and has several invincibility frames if successful. : : Three automated hammering slams. Stamina drains until the sequence is completed. Hold down after the first or second strike to make the attack more powerful. Can be charged nine times (three levels each swing). Charging does not drain stamina until the attack is unleashed. : + : Wide circular swing. Can be charged to three levels. : + (team): Leaping overhead smash. Cannot be charged. Fighting Style The spiked club is another polearm moveset which is a mix between the gauntlets and spear. It has good range, deals heavy damage, and can counter most attacks with proper timing. Yet the weapon slows the user greatly and offers unforgiving openings to the user's defenses. The club's main advantage over its other counterparts is its fast building weapon gauge, especially if the user connects with its charged chain. Use the weapon carefully and be rewarded with the power to unleash its destructive ultimate attack multiple times during a hunt. Naginata : and can be combined to form infinite combos if the player so desires. The animations for each attack are the same as these standard combos. : , , , , : Five quick spinning attacks. The last strike of the chain causes the attacker to hop for the slash. : , , : User scoots forward for a wide swinging slash three times. : (held): Rising uppercut which propels user skyward. Stamina is drained as long as the user is aerial. ::(aerial) , , : Three downward slashes. ::(aerial) : Turning downwards slash. Can be used before or at the end of aerial chain. Keeps the character in the air if player uses it quickly enough against opponent. ::(aerial) (held): Flips user for a plummeting slam of the bladed end. Hits multiple times until landing. : + : Instantly evades enemy attacks if timed to counter the enemy's strikes. Drains stamina quickly if held for too long. Can be used in the air. : : Two swings and an overhead slice. Press rapidly to lengthen the swinging attack rush. Rush can be extended until either the user stops or until their stamina runs out. : + : Twirls naginata over user's head before delivering a powerful diagonal slice. : + (team): Crouches before performing a wide horizontal swipe. Fighting Style The naginata is another polearm moveset which is a mix between the kusarigama and twin blades. It acts as the middle ground between both weapons, being stronger than the twin blades yet possessing less range than the kusarigama. The moveset offers another mid-ranged and speedy alternative for combo fanatics. Its main flaw is that it drains stamina fairly often, which may be confusing to newcomers in the heat of battle. Rifle : : Places rifle in aiming positioning. Press again to fire. Can fire eight bullets before reloading is needed. Press to manually cancel aiming stance. : : Reloads rifle. Players can change ammunition type during this stance by pressing R'''. Tap either , , or to insert ammunition. Quickly reload cartridge by holding either button at the cost of stamina drain. Press to manually cancel. : (held): Immediately empties bullet cartridge for fresh reloading. : + : Hurls a grenade forward. Hold the buttons down to allow for aiming. Can be shot at with different bullets for additional effects. : : Aims rifle for a powerful shot in a stationary position. Press again to shoot with stamina drain. Can fire eight bullets before reloading is needed. Bullets and their formations varies on how much stamina is used for the shot. : + : Prepares aiming for technique. Press , or to fire a single powerful shot. : + (team): Blasts demon with a giant laser beam. Can be held for aiming. Bullet Types Ammo available to player is reliant on the rifle they have equipped. *狙撃弾 (SNP)' - Bullet with high range and traveling speed, it inflicts the most damage when used for targeting weak spots. Cripples weak spot greatly when used together with a grenade. Charges to three levels before firing with . *'貫通弾 (PRC)' - Pierces through multiple parts, inflicting medium damage. When used on a grenade, the ensuing explosion will only attack the weak spots of nearby foes. Uses set amount of stamina for each shot with . *'散弾 (SCT)' - Severely damages weak spots at close-range. When used in conjunction with a grenade, it results in a powerful explosion that does more damage against enemies within close proximity of the attack. Charges to three levels before firing with . *'爆発弾 (EXP)' - An exploding bullet that hits multiple parts, but inflicts the least amount of damage against weak spots. Creates a wide explosion when used to shoot at a grenade. Uses set amount of stamina for each shot with . *'吸引弾 (ABS)' - Creates a vacuum effect that hampers the movements of any demon hit by this bullet. Using it with a grenade will knock back foes instead. Charges to three levels before firing with . *'時限弾 (DLY)''' - Delayed explosive bullets. Generates a larger explosion when used to shoot a grenade. makes the delay slower but increases damage immensely. Fighting Style Gunners differ from archers by having accurate precision and power to hit at a demon's weak spots. Their moveset is stamina conservative —depending on the bullets being used— meaning they may have more energy than archers to dodge or run from attacks. With careful preparation and patience, their attacks can cripple groups or giant demons with a wide arsenal. They can serve as invaluable healers or wrathful auxiliary for the active fighters. Like archers, however, the loading time needed for each attack can be hazardous for close encounters and may cause them to struggle against smaller demons. Gunners are overall slower attackers than archers, but this can be compensated by customizing for a specific build in order to maximize their arsenal. Category:Movesets